Ada's Harem
by FartFace3000
Summary: A short story about Ada, a pokémon trainer with a harem of all the Eevee evolutions.


_Author's Note: This was a challenge that I accepted from Storylover213, here's the profile page if you want to check out. u/2269596/ I instantly accepted this idea even though I had no idea how I would go about it. It's a challenge, and challenges are good!_

_Freakin' English 1 is like the easiest class ever, all we're doing at this point is learning about sentences. Simple sentences at that. I'm not lying when I say that I'm getting more education from writing about pokémon effing each other than I from that class! Anyway, #448 is still my #1, and I'm still gonna mainly write about that. Not in this story though. Just in general._

_Also: I am quite aware that Espeon has no mind-controlling powers as far as I'm concerned. If she's psychic, she's gotta be able to do something._

* * *

Ada's career as a pokémon trainer began when they allowed all trainers to carry around seven pokémon at once instead of six. This happened when he was twelve, and one of his first pokémon was an Eevee. Ada and her became the best of friends quickly.

Then one night, his Eevee evolved and took the form of an Umbreon. He was impressed by her cool new look, but she started to see Ada as a mate. That night, they cuddled in the same bed until the morning. Ada was a little bit restrictive to her because she wasn't human, but he soon found how easily aroused she was by him. Normally girls are very slow to being aroused, as you should know, but his Umbreon was different.

Eventually she was able to get him to the point where he gave in, and they became even closer friends. After that, he never put her in her pokéball again. He started to realize how much she needed to have sex, and began refusing to do her if she didn't train hard. She became an extremely powerful Umbreon, and Ada became an extremely powerful trainer.

After about a month, Ada had already collected another Eevee. He had no intention of this Eevee evolving into a Flareon slut. Unfortunately, that's just what happened. She was even more easy, and his method of sexual motivation allowed his Flareon to become almost as powerful as Ada's Umbreon. He loved them both, but still favored Umbreon. The Flareon and Umbreon fought a lot, but eventually they compromised and he began to sleep with them together.

After half a year, Ada had caught a wild Leafeon that he didn't even have to weaken (it just came up to him and started licking him), he'd won a Glaceon in a contest, and a Vaporeon that left her own trainer to join him. "What's the deal with all these different evolutions of Eevee?" he would say to himself, "It's like they know that I'm gonna have sex with them." Ada was very mystified by the strange attraction that these pokémon had do him, but he figured that he could just keep growing his harem since it was making them more powerful and him more famous. He continued to use the sex motivation training, and it seemed to work on every one of them. By this point, he pretty much decided to find the remaining two and complete his set.

By the time he had a house of his own, he was seventeen and had a group of six girls waiting for nighttime. Shows you how famous he was. He wasn't even an adult and could live on his own. But he still hadn't caught an Espeon. "Ladies!" He said one morning after fixing them all breakfast, "I'm intent on getting all seven of you. So now we will begin our search for an Espeon!" There was a groan from the harem of girls that sat at the kitchen bar. "I know you're not going to like it, but think about it from the standpoint of my Wartortle. I think he's getting really lonely, especially ever since I replaced my Golduck with you, Jolteon. And, it could be my speciality. You know, what everyone knows me by."

"Do you seriously need another one of us? It'll just make us all feel more lonely! Particularly me last night," said Ada's Vaporeon.

"I'm sorry, was I not loving enough?"

"No. You gave me like one pat on the head while them five sucked your cock!"

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't have been more helpful. But if you want the truth, I don't much like the way your scales scratch me, and Umbreon was the only one who sucked my cock last night."

"No, I sucked it, too!" This remark came from Flareon. "Couldn't you feel the heat?"

"No, I guess I didn't notice."

Vaporeon's annoying voice returned. "You like Umbreon the best, don't you?"

"She was my original mate, and I don't think it'd be fair to exclude her."

"But it's fair to exclude me?"

Ada scoffed and turned to Leafeon. "Hey, Leafeon. Thanks for your contribution last night. It was really good."

"Oh, you liked it?" Leafeon said proudly.

"Yeah. Your butt feels good when it's on my face. Yours too, Glaceon."

"You're welcome, Ada," said the Glaceon.

"Okay. Now, Jolteon... you can't lay on my chest the whole time. I admit that it felt warm and fuzzy, but everyone's got to have a turn."

"Okay... but it was hard to get up. You were biting my tail a lot!"

"I guess you're right... anyways, everybody! I think we had a decent night last night. I mean, by the morning there was quite a bit of juice on me, so that's good!" Everyone whooped as they ate their sausage. "We've got five more days until I'll be ready for seven individual ejaculations, so I want to catch an Espeon by then." Everyone but Ada sighed. "Vaporeon? Here, come with me... I need to have a word with you."

"Oh, um... okay." The five other girls got angry when they heard this. It was rare for one of them to get complete privacy with Ada.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Yeah, how come _she_ gets some private time?"

"Don't you dare give her anything!"

Ada went into his room and Vaporeon followed. "Shut the door, Vaporeon." She obeyed. "I truly am sorry that I didn't give you much attention last night, and I'm sorry I kind of insulted you back there. But we can't complain about what I did or didn't do, because I love you all the same. It may be true that Umbreon is my favorite, since she was the one I first had sex with, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. Okay?"

"Okay... Ada."

"Come here." Ada reassured her that she didn't need to worry by unzipping his pants and showing her his cock. "Do you want to lick it?"

"Sure, why not?" She took her hungry mouth and put it next to the stick, then started to lick the tip. "Thank you, Ada." After a minute of her mouth encasing his dick, she felt some bubbling in the base and immediately plugged it up with her scaly paw. Unfortunately her plan had failed, a massive burst of seed shot out and drenched her.

"What's the matter? Why did you try to stop it?"

She let up her paw and stared at the paint. "Didn't you hear Flareon? She said not to give me anything!"

"I love her too, and I respect her, but you need some reassurance. That's why I let you."

"Oh, okay." Vaporeon began to lap up Ada's gift. "Ah... so warm..."

"Come on, let's go."

When they arrived back outside, the other five girls were chatting in the living room, but began to accuse Vaporeon. "Did y'all do anything in there?"

"You're so lucky. If I was a boy, I'd never go for you. That's why Ada's the best."

Ada responded immediately to the bullies. "Hey! Don't insult her. I'm not gonna let you get in bed tonight if I hear any more of this! Remember the rule we have? You're all equal, and receive equal treatment from me. I love Vaporeon as much as anyone of you." Umbreon knew that this was a lie, of course. She knew that she was Ada's favorite, and Ada knew that his favorite was Umbreon.

Over the next few days, the group of seven searched frantically through the forest trying to find some sign of an Espeon. They had no luck until Thursday, when something strange happened. The sun began to go down, and Ada had started to walk back with his six eager pokémon. But when he walked in the direction from which he came, he found himself in the spot that he had started out in. Not only that, but the sun wasn't setting anymore. He presumably walked in a big circle for at least an hour until it struck him odd that it hadn't gotten any darker. And by that time, he was tired. He checked his watch, and its hands were frozen in place. Not only that, but he looked at his group of whores and Umbreon was nowhere to be found.

"Umbreon? Where are you, Umbreon?" He started to panic, looking for his first mate all over the place that he'd seen an hour ago. "What's going on? Am I going insane? Time has frozen, and I'm lost in this forest without Umbreon!" He turned around at his harem and Glaceon had gone missing as well. "Glaceon! Where did she go? Oh, my precious pokémon, where are you going?!" He caressed his remaining four women in intention to keep them safe. Unfortunately, he started to get even more weirded out when Leafeon degraded to sand, Flareon burned to a crisp, Jolteon disappeared with a pop, and Vaporeon melted to water and fell into the depths of the earth. "What's going on? Am I insane? It's almost as if I'm being undertaken by a..."

A different voice spoke. A rather low voice to sound so feminine, but a smooth one. "...Psychic pokémon?"

"Yes, but... who- what are you? Are you causing this? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I am the one that you seek."

"Espeon?"

"Yes..." A purple cat emerged from the light of the ongoing sunset. "...and I am fully aware of your intentions for me..."

"What have you done with my girls? Bring them back, please!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. It's actually kind of funny. All of this that you're seeing is completely false. We're actually right outside your house, and all your girls are in a similar situation as you are. I'm in three different dimensions right now, talking to seven different people at once... and I'm fully willing to join you."

"Well, that's a relief. But why not just come with us and we can all be happy? All the others are whores for me, and this treatment is completely unnecessary. And besides, I'm a trainer and my trademark is evolutions of Eevee. You're the last one."

"I'll be fully willing to join you, but on one condition... you have to love me more than all the rest. It's not fair how the others can get to crawl all over you, share your manhood every week, and you just charge up more semen until you can give it to all of them. I'm not sure you'll like me as much as the rest... I need to make sure that I won't be betrayed. And being the new girl is gonna be tough."

"I don't know... maybe it would be better if I just left you be."

"Come here."

"Yes, ma'am." Ada said instantly, not even thinking about his actions. He couldn't control his legs. He realized then that this Espeon was seriously skilled. He had to have her as a mate AND as a fighter.

"Now, feel my fur." This time he was allowed to move his hand freely over her alien body, and it felt despicably beautiful. It was the smoothest thing he'd ever felt, smoother than the smoothest silk and warmer than the warmest sunset.

"You... feel like a goddess... I've never felt anything like this in my whole life. Not in the burning of Flareon's poofy coat, not in the erratic messiness of Jolteon's fur. Not in the cool of Glaceon's cunt, not in the cool of Vaporeon's scales. Not in the rough of Leafeon's leaves, not even in the softness and love of Umbreon."

"I know. That's why I'm telling you now... if things don't go the way I want, then you can say goodbye to this."

"I must have this. I must have you. I will do as you ask, my Espeon."

"Good." At once, the sun dropped below the horizon and Ada's watch spun around. He zoomed through the forest at top speed and he was at his house. The six other girls came back to Ada's view, who were all delighted to see him. They all came and pounced on him, and he fell to the ground.

"Oh, here you are, girls... I thought I'd lost you!" Then he heard Espeon's voice in his head.

"Um, introduction, please?"

"Yes, right. Sorry. Um... girls, stop for a second!" They slowly got off of his body. "I would like to introduce you to my newest pokémon!"

Umbreon spoke up. "Yes, we're aware of your precious Espeon. She got us into this mess."

"I know, but she's a good little girl now. Aren't you?"

"I am a good little girl," Espeon said to the others, "and I hope we can all have fun with Ada."

The girls gave a sort of shrug and a sort of sigh, and they all thought, "I guess it's just one less space on the bed, just like last time."

They all went inside the house and Ada began to make dinner. He was planning to make meatballs, but he received a message in his head. "Why don't you make something more vegetarian? I'm not a big meat eater like the rest of these whores."

Ada turned to Espeon. "Well, I can make you something in particular if you want. But please just speak your mind, not through your mind. It's kind of rude."

"Are you actually making something different for Espeon?" said one girl.

"Well, she's new, and she said she would like something other than meatballs."

"Who doesn't want meatballs? Particularly yours are the best," said Jolteon and there was a roar of laughter from the other six. Ada thanked her before getting the joke.

Espeon finished her slight chuckle and said to the rest, "I'm not big on meat. And I'm not gonna like it if I get meat."

Ada asked Espeon, "Is there anything in particular that you would like? Or would you just like salad?"

"I've been a wild pokémon my whole life, so I have no clue what's good or bad. Just give me something not meat."

"Okay..." Ada began preparing a salad after popping an army of meatballs in the oven. The girls chatted about random stuff at the bar, and Espeon was already forming friendships with Flareon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Vaporeon. Umbreon, on the other hand, did not feel that she was completely trustworthy. She saw through her mask of innocence and did not like her. Ada watched his girls as they talked and could tell that there was gonna be trouble at night with Umbreon and Espeon.

Once the oven bleeped, Ada got some oven mitts and took out the delicious meatballs. Six of the girls sniffed the air in delight, but the seventh was already eating her mediocre bowl of salad. Ada said to Espeon, "Is the salad good?"

"Yes it is. Your other dish looks and smells quite good as well, but I think this will be enough for me." The six who ate Ada's "other dish" were extremely satisfied with it, and they had all gotten a little heavier afterwards.

"Well, ladies? What do you want to do now? I'm kind of in the mood for a movie or some Minecraft, but if you want _something else_, that's fine, too." The girls discussed over the two options, and they agreed on a movie, Minecraft, and _something else_.

Flareon announced the compromise to Ada. "Ada?"

"Yes?"

"We want all three."

"Oh! Okay. I don't really mind what we watch, or who plays Minecraft. I guess I'll um... go get ready! Vaporeon, could you get my laptop and put it on the couch?"

"Sure, Ada."

As the seven girls went into the game room, which was right next to the kitchen, Ada left the room to get undressed while Espeon was confused about these new things. What was Minecraft? What was a movie? What was a laptop? She asked Umbreon these questions.

"Well, Minecraft is a sort of game that you play using a laptop. I'd play with you if you want. I think Ada will play as well. And a movie is a... well, it's hard to explain, but you watch it. Entertainment." Umbreon set up a server and began to reluctantly explain the basics to Espeon. Leafeon also joined in. Glaceon picked out a random movie, and she, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon lay on the couch in waiting.

Ada entered the room, completely bare. All the girls stared, particularly Espeon, who had never seen him this way before. Although she knew that she would get what she desired later, and she was actually quite enjoying herself playing Minecraft. So she decided to be patient and wait. The four on the sofa all assumed sexy poses as Ada lay down with his laptop. He started the movie and began to join Leafeon, Espeon, and Umbreon in their competitive play. Espeon tagged along with Umbreon, who very reluctantly guarded her.

The girls watching the movie lay all over Ada's legs, each taking turns with their mouths at his cock. Ada, being focused on the game, took little notice of them and leaked very little. They were sort of torn between watching the movie and pleasing themselves, so when the movie was over, they really began to get competitive.

By ten at night, the gamers had gotten a little bored, and Espeon needed to rest from all the new information. They proceeded to bed, which was when the girls got anxious. They turned off most of the lights, and Ada got under the covers. Some of the girls licked and nuzzled his face and chest, while some of the others tried to get down below. Every time Ada felt a lick at his dick (haha, rhyme), he would tell the culprit to stop. "Hey! I'm not ready yet! I can't leak, or we'll have to wait another day!"

Espeon was getting a little bit edgy, since she had never experienced what the other six had. A message came to Ada's mind. "I think that you're ready. Why don't you just go. But you'd better start with me. I know how much you want to let it out."

"Well, girls, I guess if you really want me to, I'll give you my cum tonight. It is a special night, after all. I think Espeon should go first, however."

"Yes!" exclaimed Espeon as if she had no idea she'd go first. The other girls seemed to think that was fair, and they all scooted away from Espeon and Ada. The rule was that he was open to all of them until he had sex. When that happens, the others must retreat for concentration. Espeon looked at the flagpole and began to lick at it. "Ada... this is an amazing feeling... thank you."

"I get it all the time." He brushed Espeon's fur again, feeling that beautiful smoothness again. "Come on, we don't have all night. Just give me your cunt."

"Oh, fine... take me." Ada obeyed and picked her up, then aimed. He pulled her in slowly, seeing as she was a beginner. Ada joined her as his seventh mate, and he started to pump in and out of her vagina. Grossly, blood started to drool out after a few minutes of this pumping. "Ooh, it hurts!"

"I didn't realize you were a virgin... I guess that's good!"

"Yeah, I've never had Espeon dick in here before, so... aahhhhh!" At that very moment, cum shot out of Ada and painted the inside of Espeon. "That was amazing..."

Ada loved the feeling of this new texture, but he knew he had to move on. "Okay, who's next?" Vaporeon and Flareon were the two most eager, and they had to rock-paper-scissors out the victor. Vaporeon won with a gracious two out of three from Flareon. "You ready, Vaporeon?"

"Yes, Ada. Take me." He did the same thing he did to Espeon, but experienced a different feeling. There was not a drop of blood, and her watery scales cooled him down. Soon enough, her womb had been painted as well. "Wow... I always hate waiting a week for that. Thank you, Ada. You're the best."

"My turn!" said Flareon. She, being very familiar with Ada, jumped on his dick and landed spot on so that he was fully inside her after only a second.

"So hot...!" He gave several large thrusts and gave even more cum.

"Oh, I'm with Vaporeon on that one. Way too long of a wait... again."

Ada, breathing heavily, spoke. "I'm sorry, I need a short break. I'm tired and all deflated." After a while of the girls feeling slightly pitied over the exhausted boy, he perked back up and was ready for more. "Okay... who's next...?"

"Do you guys mind if I go next?" asked Glaceon. The other girls were a little reluctant but allowed her to go anyway, seeing as she was the youngest.

"Okay, Glaceon... are you ready for me?"

"Yes. Take me, Ada." She slowly came to her mate, giving him as much time to rest as possible. Ada picked her up and did the same thing he'd done to the others, but this time on his side.

"Oh... it's so cool... it's soothing..." With Glaceon he gave very slow but powerful humps into her. It took a lot longer this time, but he eventually painted her insides as well. "I gotta... hand it to you, Glaceon... your vagina is one of my favorites..."

"Why... thank you... Ada..."

"Who's going to... go... next?" Jolteon stepped forward this time.

"I am. Take me." Ada took her and began to shove his cock into her vagina a little more forcefully, still on his side. He started to groan a little bit, getting very tired. He continued still, trying to make his girls happy. His pelvic area by this point was also not doing so well, and it was very sore. Ada shot out his seed into Jolteon, and she accidentally shocked him through his bridge.

"Ow...! Jolteon! Stop it! That hurt, really... bad...!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ada! I didn't mean to!"

"It's... okay. But... now my penis feels completely dry..." The girls gave him another break while he suffered in pain. Leafeon came over to Ada and lay next to him, in intents to comfort him but also to hurry him. "Are you ready, Leafeon?"

"Yes, Ada. Take me." Ada, being very weak, took the last of his strength and forced himself below her rough, green tail. He gave several large moans of pain and pleasure, and after a few minutes he gave her his jizz.

"Now, Umbreon... it's your turn."

"Finally!"

Ada had almost zero energy left from the six previous ejaculations, and he didn't know if he could go any further. "Actually, Umbreon... I don't know if I can do this. I love you, and I want to make you happy, but... I'm just so... tired... it's weird, I'm not usually this exhausted..."

"I love you too, Ada. You don't have to mate with me tonight."

"No, no. I'll do it for you."

"Okay... are you sure?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna need some help. Could you aim for me?"

"Of course, Ada." She, being the oldest and most familiar with Ada, took a tight grip around his dick and kneaded it to harden it. "Do you like that?"

"Oh, yes... please, do it some more, first." There was one thing that made Umbreon different from all the others. All the other girls loved Ada for what he could give them. But Umbreon legitimately loved him, not because he mated with her, but she loved him for who he was and because they had been friends since he was twelve. "It's so much better when you do this, Umbreon. I keep on forgetting how much I really love you."

At this moment, Espeon sensed something from Ada's mind. Espeon wasn't Ada's favorite. And she needed to be. This is when she took action. "Ada?"

Umbreon stopped in astonishment and annoyance. "Hey! It's my turn, Espeon. I don't know if you're aware of all the rules yet, but one of them is not to interrupt Ada during sex! So just shut up!"

Ada didn't seem to mind, even though she did interrupt. "Umbreon, calm down. What do you want, Espeon?"

"I want to have sex again. I want another turn."

"I'm already really exhausted, and right now is not the best time." Ada could tell that something was wrong. Umbreon didn't seem to hear her, even though she spoke through her mouth.

"I said... I WANT TO HAVE SEX." Ada, remembering the softness of her fur and the love that she gave, he uncontrollably pushed Umbreon away, who hung her ears down in disappointment and confusion.

"What are you doing, Ada? I wasn't finished yet."

Ada said nothing but came closer to Espeon. He crawled on the bed until she was right in front of him, then he very suddenly and very passionately began to make out with her, humping her and touching her all at the same time. Umbreon could definitely tell that something was wrong with Espeon at this point. She was doing something to him, and he wasn't in control. He would just all of a sudden leave his beautiful Umbreon to go for his Espeon. The other girls thought this was strange, but didn't take notice of it in the way that Umbreon did.

"Ada, can you hear me? Come back to me!" cried Umbreon helplessly. She tried to pull him from Espeon, but he pushed her away. She tried to jump on his back and kiss his head, but he pulled her off and tossed her on the other side of the bed. She even tried to bite his neck, but he didn't even blink and pushed her away again.

Ada, with some psychic energy boosting him, pumped a huge amount of seed into Espeon suddenly, so much that it rebounded onto his belly. "Where is this sperm coming from? I was just out, just moments ago... Espeon... did you do this? Can you do this?"

"I can. That is why I'm your favorite." Espeon was still mentally speaking to Ada, being unheard by the others. "Your semen feels so good. Give me more. I want more of your semen. Give it to me."

"I will, Espeon." He humped her even harder, tears coming out of his eyes as he did, and Umbreon was getting disturbed by this whole situation. She took action. Confidently, she got next to Espeon and pulled her from Ada quickly. "Hey! Umbreon! What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving you!" Umbreon threw the exhausted Espeon to the ground. "This pokémon has been possessing your mind! She's making you do what she wants!"

"I... didn't even realize..." said Ada, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Umbreon."

Espeon spoke in a dark tone. "You're a fool for trusting an Espeon! Speaking of which, it's going to take a lot more than trust for me to stay here any longer! I've had my fill, and I told you, Ada. If I don't get what I want, I'm leaving!" Then she stood up and walked out of the bedroom, out of the house, dripping sperm from her cunt.

"Well, there goes my Espeon. But I can't believe I fell for her tricks!"

"It's okay, I don't think any of us could've resisted," said Umbreon sympathetically. "But I knew there was something wrong with her."

"I'm so sorry I fell away from you, Umbreon. I know I couldn't help it, but I'm sorry anyway."

"I forgive you."

"Come here, let's finish up." Ada's invitation welcomed Umbreon back to him, and she lay on his chest, sucking his cock while he licked her big, black butt. Their session was the longest, and he ended with a massive wave of seed being shot into her. "I love you, Umbreon." The five other girls came to lay on him while Umbreon stayed in his arms, and they all slept harmoniously until the morning.

Epilogue: Espeon was sorry and came back.


End file.
